Your Special Day
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: AU Xemsax. On the seventh day in the seventh month... a very special day indeed. [so what will Xemnas do for Saix on his one special day of the year?]


**Based off my up coming fix 'Captured' is a shorty of a Xemsax. Saix's birthday is July the seventh and every year... Xemnas does something special for him. What will it be this year? Read on and you shall find out.**

**Xemnas/Saix - VII/VII/VII**

* * *

The seventh day of the seventh month of the year…

"A very special day indeed."

So very special. Tis such a glorious and splendid time of the year, it manages to break the monotone of the other 364 days of my existence. Yes, the day that I speak of means more to me than the mediocre Christmas, the overpaid Easter, the cleaned-up Halloween, the ever gluttonous Thanksgiving, and the vanity that is Valentine's Day. Yes, this day simply gives me the up most satisfaction while other people would take it for granted, even though everyone has one of these.

I'll give you a hint; it's someone's birthday.

Don't laugh; I happen to take this someone's birthday very seriously. This special someone deserves everything and more this world has to offer and I make it my duty on this crumbling Earth to make sure I come damn close to that every year. But, who's birthday –you might be thinking- am I putting all this extra effort into?

My very special beloved, Saix Kzeo.

O-oh...! Just tasting his full name on my lips causes my body to quake with happiness. The story of how we met is a difficult and rather frustrating one –the two of us being such strong willed people- but I guess it was the struggle of coming together that caused us to fall so deep in love. For that, I can never thank Saix enough… so I try my best to honor his coming into this world as best I can.

There's only one problem; I've completely run out of ideas!!

I've taken him to ever single hot spot in Japan, flown him to Paris one time, taken him to Niagara Falls, sailed on a cruise liner from New York to Florida, sold my soul to get him tickets to a Gackt concert, bought him German Chocolate cake that came straight from Germany, took him on a tour of Washington D.C., let him gamble his heart out in Las Vegas, and even let him drag me about England for a shopping spree I'll never forget (mostly because I carried everything).

Aside from more little things (but still great things), I can't think of anything else to do for my precious Saix. And not just anything will do for him, either. Chocolates are cliché, we snuggle to movies all the time (theaters is out), I give him breakfast in bed every other weekend (when I don't have to go to work), and nothing at any store is good enough for him (in my eyes) that I dare waste my hard earned money on.

What should I do?!

As a sit on top of my empty bed –Saix gone to his job- I take the time out to brush my hair and think on it, staring up at my calendar.

"Something special, something out of the ordinary…" I ponder, slipping out of my own work clothes in order to put on something more comfortable. Even if I have to think of something as important as Saix's birthday, after working for 18 hours straight taking pictures of snippy –and rather annoying- models, my brain's all but lost patience with me. And to think I wasted that 18 hours working when I could have been doing something MUCH more important.

Stupid me…

And there's no way that I'll consider simply ASKING what he wants for his birthday. Completely out of the question! I want to surprise Saix with what glorious event I'll have planned for him. He likes that better than given a choice.

I gasp sharply as I hear the front door to our house and home open, and like a faithful dog, I immediately stand from the bed and peek downstairs to see whom it is, though knowing full-well it was Saix. Even though I still have no idea what I'll do for his birthday, I still take the time out to greet him.

"Good afternoon, love."

"Hello…"

What?! Jut a hello; not a 'hello, and how was your day?' or a 'and to your too. How are you?'. The tone of voice! It's enough to lock Saix in a cage and demand him to tell me what's wrong with him… but I did that one time and it wasn't pretty (metaphorically speaking, that is…)

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be done in a minute and then you can whisk me away to Australia or something…" frowned my distracted lover as he walked right past me –no kiss, hug, or eye contact- and headed for our bedroom, in which he closed the door softly.

My heart has fallen into a pit of despair and utter confusion.

What is going on with my dearest Saix? Usually his demeanor is warm and inviting, full of excitement and cheer of where our souls would be traveling on his special day. But on this year of 2007, there is no cheer or jubilance about his aura; only the chilly cold shoulder and a reluctance to do anything today.

Moving my frozen feet, I make a slow advance to the closed bedroom door, tanned hand clasped around the door knob. However, I don't turn it; what would be the point? I don't know what I'll say once I go in there, and even if I did, I have to make sure to choose my words correctly, especially when dealing with Saix (that strong-willed thing I said earlier… can also be something people like to call male PMS).

Taking my hand off the doorknob, I step back and think before acting. Let's see… he came inside rather quietly and didn't say anything until I spoke first. He sounded drained and a bit… on the bored side, as if whatever I do today wouldn't bring him the same joy as others. And when he made a comment about Australia, it sounded VERY sarcastic. As if…

…Gasp!

Could it be that… my wonderful Saix has become bored of all the exciting things I've been showing him; of all the extra effort that I put into him? Maybe, for this birthday, he doesn't want to do anything but relax or… or play a video game or… just something… simple? I've never even thought of that before, but it makes sense. When someone exciting is done all the time, its excitement runs thin. Is that why people do specials things for others sometimes and not all of the time? Is it actually possible to put in TOO much effort?

Saix… I understand now.

Taking a deep breath, I resume my position at the door and open it up with a renewed breath. I smile towards my gloomy lover, whom sat upon our bed half dress with a brush in his hand. He looks away from the calendar to look me in my eyes… the sighs and looks to his lap. "Is it time to go already? I didn't get my shower in yet." He huffed, blowing a piece of dark blue hair from his face.

Sporting a grin, I strut towards the bed, hands clasped behind my back. "Actually, Saix-love, I was thinking that instead of taking you to some far-off exotic land, I'd—"

"Take me to the beach?"

"Nope."

"…a spa?"

"Nope."

"…a fancy five-star restaurant?"

I mentally laugh and visibly chuckle. So I was right; he was expecting something extraordinary, which had become the ordinary.

"No. What I'm going to do for you on your special day… is let you decide what you want. It doesn't even have to be expense or out of the country. We could do something right here in this house for your birthday, or it could be a number of small things. It doesn't matter today, Saix, because it's all about you… so you get to choose."

Saix's cheeks glowed pink from flattery and his electric yellow eyes opened widely in apparent surprise. Yes yes yes! This is the reaction I wished for, but I would have never guessed it would come from such a simple gesture of considerati---.

…  
…  
…  
…

…Well this is a sudden turn of events.

My blue-haired partner has suddenly crawled within my lap, taking samples of my sensitive neck as if it were offered to him on a platter. "Oh Xemnas… that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. It's nice to know I get to have a say this time. The first few trips were nice –and I enjoyed them- but I enjoy the simple things so much more than what your money can buy. I'm much more interested in what I've thought of to do for my birthday."

I can only imagine what it is, Saix… heh heh heh.

"And just what that might be, love?" I groaned, my head tilted back, offering my Adam's apple to my ravenous sweetheart.

"Xemnas… when's the last time we made love?"

Oh dear… I do believe I've neglected our sex life for the past three weeks or so. I've been awfully busy at the studio doing photography and sex was –believe it or not- the very last thing on my mind. And when I got back home, I'd be so tired, I wouldn't be able to really perform for Saix. Needless to say, I'm not answering that question. I have a feeling that Saix already knows I know the answer.

"What I want for my birthday… is for you to make up a month's worth of sexual activity. I'm sure you can muster it," he snickered to me.

"A-a month's worth! Darling, I can't possib---"

"Drop them NOW mister!"

"Yes sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seventh day of the seventh month… a very special day indeed. For on this day, we've both agreed, Saix becomes the dominating steed.

* * *

Did ya like it? Did ya? Hope so. Review please 


End file.
